The body of a motor vehicle is excited into vibrations through the periodical movement of the engine which, when excessively transmitted to the passenger cell, result in a noise level there that may be disturbing to the occupants.
DE 10 2007 054 146 A1 proposes to influence the vibration behavior of the underbody of a motor vehicle by applying a sound deadening material. The effect of such a sound deadening material is based on mass inertia; its effectiveness consequently depends on an adequate quantity being applied. This conventional solution therefore not only causes an increase in material and production costs but also leads to an increase of the vehicle mass, which is undesirable since it increases the fuel consumption.